Drabbles
by Rijje
Summary: ”What’s your favorite color?” Lerant asked. K/D, rating K. Be gentle, Im new. Some of the stories are related - others are not. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters - and anything you recognize from the series - belong to the author Tamora Pierce.

* * *

**Favorite color**

"What's your favorite color?" Lerant asked.

Keladry was currently busy laying numbers together close to the firelight, and without looking up, she answered: "Blue".

"Why?" Lerant continued.

"Because it is the color of my family fief, because it's the color of the sky, because it's the color of the Own. Take your pick." Keladry answered, still not looking up.

"The sergeant's eyes are blue. Does that mean that you favor him?" Lerant asked with a smirk.

The men around the camp immediately turned their attention to the lady knight at the fire.

"Well, unlike people with green eyes, he doesn't bother me while I am working" Keladry answered him truthfully.

Leaning to his tent, nearby, Domitan smiled broadly.


	2. Chapter 3

**Meathead**

Nealan was being a meathead. He had avoided Keladry all day since the announcement of the engagement.

The sparrows led her to the tower, and she found herself counting the ways to torture him while she climbed the stairs up to the top.

"Did you think you could avoid me by coming here?" she asked when she reached him.

Nealan turned around and looked surprised, then shocked, and then he continued sulking.

Instead of trying to talk some sense into him, she sat down beside him and waited.

After awhile he broke "Of all the men In Totall, you had to pick my cousin."

Keladry smiled at this. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He shot her a deathly glance. : "I wouldn't have said it before, because I don't want you feeling guilty - but I had it all figured out before you came into the picture. You ruined my master plan!"

"What master plan Neal?" Keladry asked curiously.

"Well as you may know, I am related to Dom. "

"Yes, he mentioned it once"

Nealan shot her another of his death glances and Keladry noticed that he seemed to get better each time.

"Well, as my _cousin,_ he seems to think he can call me whatever he likes, and treat me as he wishes."

"You do know that Domitan isn't the only one calling you Meathead, don't you Neal?"

Nealan shot her another death glance. He was getting better with practice, Keladry mused. If only he would become better in jousting just as well.

"As I was saying – my cousins a pain, but I can't really kill him or ignore him. Aunt wouldn't like that and Yuki and dad might hit me with something. But I'll have you know that I figured it out!" Nealan grin almost shone. "It was only a matter of time before I was free of him! I only had to wait some years until I Nealan became the Lord of Queenscove. Then aunt and father wouldn't be around to make me behave."

"What about Yuki? She would still be there. And I think your father is going to live quite some time." Keladry reminded him.

Nealan shot her the very definition of a death glare. "That's not the point! The point is that you are marrying my cousin and now I have to put up with him even when I get old! I can't really kill or ignore him if he is my best friend's husband"

Keladry smiled at Nealans antics. "It's not all bad" she assured him. He could be angry for days if she didn't do something. "I could make him stop calling you meathead"

"You could do that?" Nealans face lit up with a huge smile


	3. Chapter 4

**Daffodil**

"Ha!" Nealan said loudly with a voice full of triumph before his cousin Domitan.

"I let you know" he continued with a gloat:"that your lovely wife and I have an agreement. From now on, you may never call me meathead again! As in _never_"

Domitans smiled proudly at the sound of "your lovely wife". And then his smile became a smirk.

"I know Nealan" he said with a resigned voice - seemingly full of defeat.

"And as you may know I would never question any of my lady knight wishes. But you know, Daffodil, I don't think it's going to be all that hard."

Domitan went with a smile, leaving Nealan behind him.

"Daffodil?" Nealan mouthed without a sound.

It took Nealan a year, and lot of begging, to make Domitan call him meathead again.


	4. Chapter 5

**Thickskulled**

Keladry was a stone. Not even a full born Yamani would be able to read her emotions.

"Why so gloomy Kel, getting tired already?" he asked.

How could he know? Even Yukimi hadn't detected anything. No one had – how could he of all people and why, in the name of the trickster god, he of all people?

"I just needed a bit of fresh air. What made you think that?" she answered flashing a false smile.

He folded his arms and looked at her, leaning to the door opening.

"Your eyes seemed so sad" he said after a while.

"…or tired." He added. "Sometimes it's hard to tell which."

Keladry wanted to flee. Instead she turned her back on him and looked down at the palace garden.

"Maybe I am a little tired" she admitted.

She could feel his eyes examining her back. "Then why are you so tense?"

He wasn't fooled by her acting. Damn him.

Keladry tried one last time. "If you have to know, my corset is killing me. Happy now?"

"What in the name of gods made you wear a corset? A warrior like you should know better than that"

He bought it. Of course he did, a warrior _like_ her wouldn't be comfortable with dresses and balls. In fact Keladry hardly noticed her corset at all. To be honest the corset was nothing compared to heavy armory. The reason she was sad were the man present. Keladry was just a _warrior_ to him. No amount of dresses, shoes or jewelry could make him think differently. He didn't seem to notice that Keladry actually had other interests and needs beyond the knighthood. Today she saw him flirt and dance with other ladies _again_. Keladry sighed and looked up to the stars.

She heard him laugh; it was like music in her ears.

"You sounded like a court girl sighing over her unrequited love" He said.

To her surprise he had sneaked up beside her and looked down at her with an amused smile.

His smiled faded quickly as his eyes bore into hers. When she looked away, she felt his hands gripping her chin and making her look up.

"You are sad." he frowned. "What are you hiding from me?"

Keladry was tired of acting, tired of trying and most of all; tired of waiting.

"Fine Dom, I am sad. I am sighing of my unrequited love. Now please leave me alone?"

Domitan looked surprised. But instead of leaving he took her in his arms and patted her back.

"What an idiot. He doesn't know that he just missed the most beautiful and lovable lady knight of this century. "He assured her and made her look up with his other hand "Tell me, was he blind?"

Keladry smiled through her emerging tears.

"No. He is just very thickskulled." She said with an ironical smile.

Domitan laughed and dried her tears away with his thumb "Those are the worst. Trust me; you are better off without him."

Keladry couldn't control it any longer; she just sat down at the bench nearby and laughed, and laughed and laughed, tears of laughter streaming down her.

When she finally stopped she discovered Domitan looking worriedly at her.

"I am in love with you Dom" she finally admitted with a smile.

Domitan looked stunned.


End file.
